Monster Toy Line (recast bootlegs)
The Monster Toy line is a bootleg line based off Kenner toy Pull Speed Ahead Ghost that was made in China by Yatai Toys. There is two toy types in the line with what is believed to be five color variations. Notes Images and some research were provided by David Boozer of The Ghostbusters Vault (Fan Site). The "Friction Powered" toy has the title "Monster", with a number 268 and the "Made in China" as seen on bottom when UPC sticker is missing. Note that the copyright information on the standard version's left sneaker has been removed. It is unknown what market their were sold in, but many have surfaced in the United States over the last few years. It has different mechanics than the standard Pull Speed Ahead Ghost toy, and the hole to put in the t-stick has been filled in. The toy has screws added on the left side in three places: towards the tip of the tail, near the left eye, and below the jaw. The large wheel was replaced with two smaller black wheels (near the sneakers area) and a front tiny balence wheel. The toy is able to spark if the two black wheels are moved forward on a surface. It is noted that all six toys that have surfaced still are able to spark. The toy also weighs about three times less than a the standard version. Based on twelve pack packaging box information, there is a second toy in the line called "Pull Back & Go", which has item number 258. The item is suggested to simply be able to move forward once it has been moved back on a surface. List of Variations *Friction Powered **Overall Plastic Purple, Tongue Green, Hair/Sclera part of Eyes/Veins Green **Overall Plastic Yellow, Tongue Blue, Hair/Sclera part of Eyes/Veins Orange **Overall Plastic Pink, Tongue Yellow, Hair/Sclera part of Eyes/Veins Green **Overall Plastic Green, Tongue Purple, Hair/Sclera part of Eyes/Veins Gold **Overall Plastic Blue, Tongue Pink, Hair/Sclera part of Eyes/Veins Gold *Pull Back & Go (Currently none of them have surfaced to know the designs, though packaging suggests they use the same color schemes as the Friction Powered ones.) Gallery All images were provided by collector David Boozer of The Ghostbusters Vault (Fan Site). MonsterPackagingByYataiSc01.png|Top of the Monster Toy Line Box Assortment of 12 pieces. MonsterPackagingByYataiSc02.png|Side of the Monster Toy Line Box Assortment of 12 pieces. MonsterPackagingByYataiSc03.png| MonsterPackagingByYataiSc04.png| MonsterPackagingByYataiSc05.png| MonsterPackagingByYataiSc06.png|Bottom of the Monster Toy Line Box Assortment of 12 pieces. MonsterPackagingByYataiSc07.png|Inside of the Monster Toy Line Box Assortment of 12 pieces. RGBFullSpeedAheadGhostBootlegLineFrontSideCollage.png|Shows the fronts of all five known Friction Powered Variations. RGBFullSpeedAheadGhostBootlegLineLeftSideCollage.png|Shows the left sides of all five known Friction Powered Variations. RGBFullSpeedAheadGhostBootlegLineRightSideCollage.png|Shows the right sides of all five known Friction Powered Variations. RGBFullSpeedAheadGhostBootlegLineBottomSideCollage.png|Shows the bottoms of all five known Friction Powered Variations. RGBFullSpeedAheadGhostBootlegLineBottomWithoutUPCSticker.jpg|Shows the bottom of Friction Powered without a UPC sticker. RGBFullSpeedAheadGhostBootlegLineSparksAction.png|Shows a Friction Powered Spark. RGBFullSpeedAheadGhostBootlegLineBottomComparisonCollage.png|Comparing the bottoms of the Bootleg and Standard. RGBFullSpeedAheadGhostBootlegLineWeight.png|Comparing the weights of the Bootleg and Standard. Category:Merchandise Toy Lines Category:Bootleg